


New Year's fun

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe catches Victoria on New year's eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's fun

The party was booming, the DJ was keeping everyone moving and having a good time while waiting for midnight. Victoria was standing by herself by the bar as she watched her friend Taylor dancing with her boyfriend and Nathan was out of town with his family or something, so Victoria was bored and didn't have anyone else she felt like talking to without them around. She downed her drink and turned to order another, after receiving her drink she heard a very familiar, yet slightly infuriating voice (and by infuriating she means sexy, warm, intoxicating and beautiful, she'd never admit that though).

"Heya Vic, looks like you could use some company for the New year." Chloe Price said taking a sip of her beer while watching Victoria from the corner of her eye.

Although Victoria would like her company she surely wouldn't admit it, she had a reputation to maintain after all. And although she had nothing personal against Chloe she just wasn't in her small clique. Although she did find Chloe much more interesting than just about everyone in said clique (except for maybe Taylor). With her blue hair, cool tatoos, punk rock look and "do what I want" attitude Chloe was a force to be reckoned with, and the antics that Victoria were witness to were adorable, making her wonder what she got up to out of the public eye. So instead she just gave an over exaggerated eye role and said.

"I think my night would be better alone, I've been doing just fine so far." She said lifting her glass up. Chloe just smirked with that charming, knowing smile and replied "Come on Princess, no one should be alone on New year's eve. Not even you." Chloe then placed her hand on Victoria's forearm rubbing light circles on her exposed skin. Victoria's face broke into a light blush, barely noticeable in the party light.

"Ok, fine. But only because you seem so desperate to be in my company. After all I'm not a total bitch, I do participate in the occasional charity act." Victoria said jokingly as she sipped her drink.

"Was that a joke Victoria? So you are capable of more than just bitchy and unaffected, good to know, I'd love to know what else you're capable of." Chloe said suggestively looking Victoria up and down when she thought the blonde wasn't looking. But Victoria was watching Chloe's eyes moving and she was stuck between feelings of annoyance and arousal, the later of which confused her a little bit. 

"I'm not a sociopath Price, just because I only show some emotions doesn't mean I'm incapable of having others." Victoria said waiving over the bartender. "So what're you having?"

"Whatever you're having princess, I'm easy that way." Chloe winked. Victoria laughed at this and ordered two whiskey sours and two coos lights. They drank their drinks and got to talking and Victoria was warming up to Chloe alot now, maybe she could be friends with her after all, why not? "What do you say to a few shots, princess? I've got this round." Chloe asked tucking a strand of hair behind Victoria's ear, which Victoria took as an act of kindness, not a come on, if she was sober she'd have probably realized that though. "Yeah, blue, bring it on."

They downed a few shots and soon a song came over the loud speakers that got Chloe excited. "Oh, damn! This guy does have some good music, come on let's dance!" Before Victoria could speak up she was already half way to the dance floor, so she just threw caution to the wind and and began dancing with Chloe. Soon she found herself with her back to Chloe, the punk's hands on her hips they were grinding and swaying together as best the two could after the last few shots. After the song ended a slower one came up and Victoria went to leave the dance floor, but Chloe actually held her closer and Victoria instinctively put her hands on Chloe's. It felt nice having Chloe this close, being in her arms, she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, but it was nice and felt natural to her.

After the song ended the DJ announced that it was 7 minutes until midnight, after this both girls left the dance floor to get another drink, sitting at the bar both girls were laughing and joking. While laughing at something she found particularly funny Chloe placed a hand on Victoria's leg, for balance (?), but left it there and squeezed the girl's thigh softly and looked into her eyes that Victoria was unsure if she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes, especially Chloe's. Victoria shied away from the eye contact and sipped her drink slowly. Soon the one minute countdown was put up on the monitors and both girls got up to get ready for the celebration. 

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" At the end of the countdown Chloe had grabbed Victoria and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. Instead of pushing the punk away she just closed her eyes and opened her mouth allowing her tongue to enter her mouth and begin to dance with her own. As the kiss deepened Chloe reached down to grab the blonde's waist and dipped her slightly to gain more leverage on the popular girl. Victoria reached up and placed a hand on Chloe's face and the other on her shoulder. After a few minutes Victoria opened her eyes and pushed on Chloe to let her up and Chloe complied not separating their lips until they were standing there panting. Chloe was smiling holding onto Victoria's waist and Victoria was blushing, not sure how to react to what just happened. She lightly pushed Chloe away and yelled "What the hell was that Price?!" Chloe just stood there smiling, happy and lightly confused at the same time. "It's New year's Vicky, it's tradition. Besides, you weren't necessarily fighting it, actually you were pretty into it from what I could tell." Chloe said reaching out and grabbing Victoria's hand, this time Victoria didn't deny the contact. Instead Chloe moved in close and said "BRB princess. Smoke break."

Victoria just stood their, not sure what to do next. After a couple of minutes she grabbed her coat and decided to join Chloe for a smoke and a talk to clear up these feelings. Chloe was leaned against one of the walls puffing on a cigarette looking casual as ever. "Got a light?" Victoria asked as she approached, searching for her cigarettes, she couldn't find them anywhere however. Chloe reached behind her ear and grabbed an extra cigarette and pulled out her lighter offering the smoke to Victoria and flicking on the flame. "Thanks." Victoria said 

"No problem, so what's up?" Chloe asked and grabbed Victoria's hand, rubbing her knuckles. "I don't know Chloe. I'm not sure what to make of what just happened."

"You mean the amazing make out session?" Chloe said slyly, tugging Victoria closer until their faces were inches apart. Victoria placed her foreheadagainst Chloe's and said "Yes, that, you dork." As she placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and Chloe grabbed her waist. 

"I don't know how to react to all of that." Victoria said and Chloe cocked her head at this statement, squeezing Victoria's waist lightly. "Well did you like it? You seemed like you did. I mean if not we can just leave it at that and be friends." Chloe assured the popular girl. 

"I did! I mean, yeah I did, I just don't know what that means for me." Victoria explained. 

"Well, it can mean anything you want." Chloe said and reached forward to capture Victoria's lips and kissed the girl again and Victoria accepted the kiss again as she felt Chloe spin her around to place her against the wall, assuming the dominant position. Victoria liked this side of Chloe, a lot. After they separated Victoria just said "wow, ok, that's, wow." Victoria mumbled out, blushing.

"So, where do you want to go from here?" Chloe asked 

"I don't know, I think I'd like to see what comes next." Victoria said smiling, moving forward in Chloe's embrace. 

"Great, so like dating? Or?" Chloe asked 

"Or?" Victoria replied laughing at Chloe's question. 

"Well, if you don't wanna date me, we could start slowly with something else." Chloe explained, squeezing Victoria's waist softly.

"Dating would be nice. I mean it's not everyday you get swept off your feet by a adorkable punk." Victoria gushed, tracing the tatoos on Chloe's forearms, tickling Chloe lightly. "So yeah, I'd like to give us a go." 

"Great!" She kissed Victoria again. "Happy new years, princess."

"Happy new years, Chloe." Victoria said warmly.

The pair looked over and saw that the party was letting out and they looked at each other. "Alright, so call you tomorrow?" Chloe asked holding Victoria. 

"You're not driving home like this Chloe. Come on, you can crash with me. We'll get breakfast in the morning." Victoria said and grabbed Chloe's hand. 

"Wow, you move fast there princess." Chloe joked while putting an arm around the blonde's waist. 

"We're not there yet, Chloe. Let's just take it slow." Victoria laughed.

When they got to her door the 2 girls separated so Victoria could find her keys. After entering the door Victoria turned around to a grinning Chloe. 

"What are you grinning about goofball?" Victoria asked 

Chloe reached into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of weed and papers. "You want some? It's really good shit."

"Hell yeah, Chloe. You just keep getting better and better." Victoria laughed out, dimming the lights and putting on some music in the background. She sat next to Chloe on the floor as Chloe prepared the joint. 

Chloe took the first inhale of smoke, instead of passing the joint she grabbed Victoria's cheek and guided their mouths together, she let the smoke roll off her tongue and into Victoria's mouth and then proceeded to kiss Victoria letting the smoke move back and forth before separating and both girls exhaled the smoke. They passed the joint back and forth after that until it ran out, all the while Victoria had started subjecting Chloe to being her model for a few "casual" shots. When they were all done Victoria let out a big yawn, giving away how tired she was. 

"Guess it's time for bed, huh princess?" Chloe asked getting up and helping Victoria back to her feet.

"Yeah, but I've had so much fun tonight. We should get to bed though." Victoria replied. 

"We?" Chloe asked. 

" Yeah, if you want to.it gets cold in the morning and I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind sharing a bed for warmth." Victoria over explained. 

"Yeah that sounds great." Chloe said as she started to take off her jeans and jacket, followed by her shirt. Victoria watched and wondered who would wear a sleeveless shirt in the winter? "Oh, right, Chloe would." She thought to herself as the she watched the girl walk towards the queen sized bed in boxers and a tank top. 

"Chloe, I just told you its really cold in the morning." Victoria said staring at the half naked girl sitting on her bed. "So your answer is to take off most of your clothes?"

"Well, two things beautiful: one, you'll be in the bed with me and I'm a cuddler, so get used to that and two, I wasn't going to sleep in your bed in my jeans that'd be uncomfortable for both of us." Chloe explained, rather well in her opinion. "Now how about you get ready yourself and we get some sleep, I believe you were saying something about breakfast earlier?"

Victoria sighed and began stripping down to her underwear and proceeded to get in the bed with Chloe. Chloe pulled Victoria back into her arms and kissed the back of her neck softly, sending a small shiver down her spine. 

"Sweet dreams princess."  
"I'm sure they will be, Chloe." And with that Victoria drifted off to a very peaceful sleep in Chloe's arms.


End file.
